


Let's Kill Tonight, show them all you aren't the ordinary type.

by Trading_Mistakes



Category: Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Stage Gay, Surprise Ending, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trading_Mistakes/pseuds/Trading_Mistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's flirting on stage leads them to a back room where Brendon tells Dallon exactly what he wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Kill Tonight, show them all you aren't the ordinary type.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot because I needed to get some smut out today! Enjoy!
> 
> ** I updated this. I liked it enough but, it needed a bit more detail.... :)**

_His flirting is really fucking with me tonight..._  

 

  
All these sexual innuendo's on stage; rubbing against me from behind, singing and breathing into my ear, it's too much sometimes. The prick knows it too. He knows he gets to me like this and he eats it up; it inflates his ego.

We're near the end of our set at the Vic in Chicago. Playing to a smaller venue for some VIP fans as a thank you on the last dates of our tour.  As we're just finishing the set with "Nearly Witches", he comes at me from behind and starts singing to me. I throw my head back like I love it (and I do) and because we know it gets the fans going to see us this way.

 

 

_He is grinding into my hip and I am certain he is trying to get me hard in front of this entire crowd. I keep my head back and when he steps to the side, I am thankful my bass is in the way._

 

With the last note played, the lights drop fast to a blackout on the stage. He is immediately back at my side, holding the mic at arms length and whispers to me "Fuck, Dallon! Can you feel how much I want you right now? Can you?" 

It's no secret that Brendon Urie is a sexual creature. Hell, he pretty much owns that title and then some but, he's never actually said those words to me on stage so, I am a little thrown off at his looming exhibitionism. But what he also knows (and forgets) is that I don't fight fair either. 

 

"Oh, is that what that is?" I say smirking to myself. Just then I hear him make this low throaty sound, moaning as he licks the side of my neck and gently nips at my earlobe on the upstroke.

 

_Christ, Urie! If I wasn't hard before, I certainly am now!_

 

The room brightens slightly as it trickles back to house lights. Brendon thanks the fans for showing up and starts pulling me off stage by the strap on my bass. I quickly hand my bass to the first tech I see as he is now dragging me down the hallway. 

"Shit, Brendon, what the hell is your problem tonight?!" My voice is quiet but, I am breathing heavy, I can't help it. He throws a heated glance my way and presses his index finger to his lips. My heart is racing as he practically throws me into the first open room he finds backstage, locking the door behind him, checking the knob to make sure.

He manages to find a small light right beside the doorjamb and flicks it on, illuminating the space just barely enough for us to see each others shapes, it's minimal visibility at best. He clearly has an agenda as he grabs at the lapel of my suit jacket, pulling me toward the other side of the small room pinning me against the wall with his sharp hips. He is tugging my head down, my hair in his fist as he closes in on my lips with his. 

 

"Dallon, god damn, fuck...Mmm." It's all he says. Who am I to argue with him at this point because, I want, no, I need this too.

 

_It just seems so sudden though, where is this coming from?_

 

"Bren, wait, Bren! Stop! Stop..." I manage to get that much said as I pull his soft lips away from mine. I need a little clarity of this situation.

 

"Brendon, why tonight?" I am asking even though it doesn't matter really. I have this amazingly good looking man in front of me, I am definitely not complaining.

 

_"I need this too"_ I think, as i reason with myself. _Maybe even more than he does?  
_

 

"Shut up!" he nearly yells. "Shhhh... Just fucking kiss me, Dallon, Please!" His tone is needy, sounding pathetically desperate. I am losing myself in the moment, his face is barely visible but what soft light there is, illuminates his face in all the right places; he looks incredible and I can't help myself. 

I grab the back of his neck, guiding his head towards mine as I plant soft, deliberate kisses along his jawline, down his neck to his collarbone. He moves his head to one side as I nibble at his shoulder and take his collarbone between my teeth and bite down playfully, praying for a mark to appear. 

"Damn, Dall!" he hisses at me. His mouth meets mine and he is kissing me like this is the end of the world. 

 

_Try explaining that to your fans, Urie!_ I think to myself and almost laugh out loud at the thought. _The fans know every inch of his tattooed but, otherwise flawless skin. There will be rumors about it on the internet before we even reach the next venue tomorrow._

 

I roll my eyes and smile to myself. 

 

I can feel him start to melt at my touch. He is breathing so rapidly and as much as I am enjoying teasing him, I know we need to meet back with the guys in just a few minutes. 

"Dallon! Take me...Now!" his voice startles me as I jump back into reality. 

I begin to speak slowly and deliberately into his ear, a major turn on for him, actually. "Tell me why we're here, B. What is it that you need from me? Hmmm?" 

He pauses as if to think but, he knows what he wants and he usually get's it. 

"I want you to fuck me, Dallon! Please?" He is pleading and staring at me sideways like his eyes are negotiating with my soul for his sexual release.  

 

_I want this as much as he does now._

 

"Turn around, now!" I breathe. 

 

He obliges and his tight leather pants are around his ankles before I even unzip mine. I am slowly tracing the shape of his spine with my fingers as I gently guide him forward over a small table in the center of the room. His breathing hitches as his chest hits the cold table and I can't help but think how amazing he looks at this angle. His body is something to behold, especially in this sort of situation.

_I am hard just at the thought of him on stage tonight and I can't take it any longer._

I bring my hand towards his mouth and he gets the hint, sucking and licking at my index and middle finger, it's so fucking hot I almost come all over him.

 

"Whoa, Bren, easy!" I laugh as I remove my fingers from his warm mouth and place them at his opening, slowly inserting my now dripping fingers into him. I begin working them around opening him a bit. Sliding them in and out, crooking my index finger just a little bit to brush against his prostate, before removing them completely. He is in his own world right now.

 

"You still with me, Bren? Brendon?" 

He emits nothing but a pathetic moan and starts to spread his legs just slightly just to keep himself upright. 

 He then moans,"Just fucking hurry, Dall, please? Fuck me, Dall. I need you." and that's all I needed to hear.

 

I plunge into him and begin to move slowly just to tease him, sliding in and out, working up to a pace that has me on the edge of orgasm faster than I thought. Brendon has to be close as well as all I can hear is some soft moaning/humming and him saying "Fuck, goddamn, Dallon!" between each shallow breath.

I pull him a little closer to me so I can reach around and take him in my hand. His hand meets mine and he tightens his muscles around me, the feeling of him surrounding me is so intense that we are both coming instantly. "Oh shit, Brendon, fuck! Bren." My legs are shaking as I finish inside him. I slow my rhythm to a stop.

I feel him start to relax against the table and I slowly pull out. Grazing his skin with the palm of my hand as he takes a few moments to gather himself. He very cautiously starts to stand up. He has this look about him like he is in heaven. It is adorable, actually. 

 

"Dallon, Jesus. You... fuck, dude" He is spent. Clearly, coming down from his post show adrenaline rush. I slyly smile at him and start to laugh, pulling him into my chest tightly. Hot, moist flesh almost fusing together at a single touch.

 

"Ya know, B, you just had to ask. You didn't have to make it some sort of sexual ambush. I am kind of yours... forever, remember?"  

 

"I know. I love you, Dallon." His voice is rough; a mixture of screaming songs and my name all night. 

 

"Love you too, B. We better get back before they come looking for us."   He laughs " Yeah, Zack's probably outside the door listening right now."

 

We both get dressed and he starts to laugh as we walk out of the backstage room. 

 

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" he says with a smile

 

"Oh, definitely!" 


End file.
